Nex Tron Fan Fiction
by KHromantic
Summary: A young Hacker called Nex finds himself on the grid. This is my first FanFiction hope you like it. I don't own any rights to anything from Tron.
1. Chapter 1: Nex

It was beautiful. The thousands of lines of code that were being written were just beautiful, to most people it would look like gibberish, but to a hacker it was freedom, a symphony of information. Nex was in hacker heaven. Nex looked like a normal teenage guy with his long black hair baggy long sleeve shirt and torn jeans. The only thing different about him was how he couldn't stop moving his fingers, as if there was an imaginary keyboard in front of him. Everyone said he did that because he was always on the computer and it was turning his brain too mush, but Nex knew that wasn't true. He did that because he had a certain connection with computers, he understood everything and he could do everything. Nobody bothered to wonder what this kid gets up to on the computer because that's another normal teenage thing to do. the world is run by computers, and he can rule them all, and nobody knows. He was that good. Nex wrote the last piece of his code and sent it. Then he clicked on the minimized window below where a screen popped up and showed the security cameras for the down town mall, yeah he hacked into that a few minutes before because he wanted to see his creation the moment it happened not when it showed up on the news. Just a few more seconds and...it began. Every light in the mall suddenly flashed and the ATM machines spat out all the cash they had. The escalators went up then down in a nice, fluid motion but that didn't stop the people on them from screaming. That's when it turned chaotic, people were running around like it was the end of the world or something. Nex had planned this out perfectly, so that no one would be hurt and also that no one would attempt to loot any shops. Nex was doing this for pure fun, if anybody had stopped and listened they would have heard party rock anthem playing on the speakers. He couldn't stop laughing. Nex was a true hacker who believed that if information can be found then it should be seen. But unlike most hackers who went looking through top secret things to get money or something, He hacked to create and to laugh. In about an hour, what he wanted to happen happened. It was shown all over the united states and also in a few other countries. What Nex enjoyed the most was it became one of the most liked video on YouTube.

_Awesome _

He thought to himself... Now to wait about a month and do something else. That's how he rolled, make something awesome and let the world see it, wait a bit, then do it again only bigger and better. It was fun, and the best part was he never got caught and he never would be. That's what happens when a great hacker and great software are combined.


	2. Chapter 2: Encom

About two weeks later Nex had a field trip for his computer science class and he was really exited about it. They were going to Encom tower itself. Encom is the biggest computer technology company in America, they were better than any company in china by far. The biggest share holder, Sam Flynn, just suddenly decided to take the company back after he'd left the board to figure things out for them selves but know he was trying to achieve the things his father, Kevin Flynn, would have wanted. Nex usually wouldn't care about all this but because Encom was going back to Kevin flynns original plan, technology was now cheaper and programs were being shared on the internet for free. It was great, Nex now had much more technology for his hacking needs and today he was going to use it against Encom themselves. Nex was thinking about all this at third period when the bell rang and it was finally time for the field trip. Everyone in his class got on the activity bus and sat down next to their friends. Nex went straight to the back by himself and made sure he had all the gadgets needed for this "mission".

"Hey cyber freak thats my seat!"

Nex sighed and looked up. How much more stereotypical could his life get? Justin Hodder was staring down at Nex with his small beady eyes and was cracking his fingers just to make a point. Justin was the most athletic and most annoying kid in school. All the girls loved him, all the jocks praised him and all the nerds feared him. Except Nex.

"Didn't you hear me wierdo!That's my seat so move!"

Justin hated Nex just because that's how he is, but Justin amused Nex.

"Awww don't worry Justin we can share."

Nex looked right back at Justin without blinking

"After all were best friends right"

Justin flinched, he looked back at his friends who were just standing there waiting. Justin looked down the bus to make sure Mr Lantly, the teacher, wasn't there yet, then he punched Nex right in the face. It hurt like hell and it just made the jocks laugh. But Nex didnt cry or anything, he just smiled, moved seats and let the jocks have their laugh. He got out his laptop and was just going to go through some programs when he saw Justin spill out everything from this kids backpack, it was a new kid, Nex didn't even know him. But that didn't matter. Nex was OK with Justin bullying him but when it came to helpless bystanders, he was crossing the line. He looked back at his computer,

_well..._

he thought

_it's going to be a long ride anyway._

He got out his portable wifi connector, put on his custom made electronic, laptop compatible glasses and started typing.


	3. Chapter 3: The Grid

Nex tried to act shocked and surprised when Justin's mom came storming into the main entrance of Encom tower and started hitting Justin with her purse. Apparently, Justin had posted some nasty stuff on his mom's Facebook page and she defiantly took it to offense.

Nex looked over at the new kid who was laughing along with some other kids. Doing something illegal for the greater good is always fun, especially when it makes someone happy. Mr Lantly finished having a chat with Justin's mom and told everyone to go outside and have a lunch break.

"Annnnd thats my cue"

Nex headed out the door and walked around the building to the back entrance. The day before he had gone over the buildings blue prints and also found out what the security system was. It's good to be prepared, funny how a company who sold hi-tech gadgets had such bad security. The back door was not hard to miss, it was red and huge. The thing was it only had a 16 digit lock code and Nex had just the gadget to break it. The door was open in less than 8 seconds, but it took about 15 seconds for the door to open, it was thicker than a concrete wall.

"Now that is a big door...Haha...I wonder how many other people have said that."

There were some security cameras but they were already taken care of. The feed had been replaced with a still image of the all the hallways and rooms, with no frozen people of course, so now it just looked like no one was around. Nex was invisible to the guards, but sadly not invisible to anyone else so he had to be stealthy and also quick, if the videos were the same too long someone would start getting suspicious. Well Nex was watching out for anyone else walking around, he was also remembering where to find the lab with main computer in it. That's where he had to go, and he had it all memorized.

_Left corridor, through the door, walk straight down hallway to the door on the left..._

All memorized.

And there it was, the main computer room, Nex walked in and took a moment to take it all in. To Nex, this was more beautiful than any mountain view or sunset. About fifty computers aligned in rows just sitting there, waiting. And at the back was the head computer, six different monitors. Nex took a breath, and sat down. None of these computers were connected to network so that's why Nex couldn't just hack everything from home. He turned on the computer and the login page appeared, 6 different users all password protected. This was the easy part, all he had to do was insert a disk that would re-route the system to go to an admin user without having to log in. The disk was Nex's own making of course, all those password crackers you can download online are just crap, if you can do it yourself than do it yourself. Anyway, Now that he was in things were about to get harder, not downloading the files that was easy, just stick a pen drive in like any other computer and there you go, but that was going to take some time and after a while security will see that an an admin account is live and not supposed to be live. He had to be quick.

**start **

**my documents**

Oh yeah Jackpot, there must of been about thirty folders here, all with files that hadn't been realesed into the world yet.

**Games**

_Have to download those of course_

**zuckters**

_I have no idea what that is... but still downloading_

**Grid**

_Grid? Sounds fun...lets do it._

_**C:\Documents\Grid \Encom**_

_**C:\Documents\Grid \Encom **_

_**C:\Documents\Grid \Encom **_

_**C:\Documents\Grid \Encom **_

_**C:\Documents\Grid \Encom **_

_**Unauthorized access**_

"What! oh shit"

That was loud. Nex ducked under the table even though no one was probably looking.

_Why the hell do I lose it sometimes, _

Nex was going to have to find a backdoor, he could have backed down and moved on but this had turned into something else than getting some files from Encom, He had found something that he couldn't get into the usual way. It was probably Encom's next big thing, top secret shit, Nex wanted to see that. He looked for all files named under Grid, He changed access codes he shutdown all security programs. Nothing was working when suddenly, some code flew onto my shell from nowhere

_**C:\files\\**_

_**C:\notes\\**_

_**C:\atm\\**_

_**C:\online\\**_

_**C:\Grid\\**_

_**open C:\Grid\\**_

_**access denied**_

_**open C:\Grid\\Back\\**_

_**enter C:\Grid\\Back\\?**_

_**(Y/N)_**_

_Shit, I did it... I got the backdoor._


	4. Chapter 4: Dead man on a beach

**HEY Everybody I was so exited about this chapter, Finally Some action lol I hope you enjoy what iv done so far and that you'll want to read some more :)**

**CHAPTER 3**

What is so important about this file. What was in it? Nex's hand hovered over enter key.

_Is it really that special, special enough for this much security._

He pressed enter.

**WOOOWOOOWOOO**

More security than he thought, they put an alarm on it! He grabbed his pen drive and turned around expecting security to come flooding in. But all he saw were the computers... and a machine he hadn't noticed before. Which was weird because it was in the middle of the room, it must have come out of the ground. It looked alarmingly like a machine gun and it was pointing right at Nex. Suddenly an electronic voice came from the speakers around the room.

"**Initiating Grid file in five seconds" **

_Wait, whoa, hold up. _

"**Four"**

_Whats going to happen? What hell do I do?_

"**Three"**

Nex looked over at the glass window and saw his class staring at him, He didn't know what to do.

So he just waved. Some other kids sorta half waved back and the others were just staring, wide eyed.

**CRASH**

Nex spun around to see Mr lantly and some guys in lab coats were sprinting at him and yelling something about moving. That's when Nex realized, he should have moved.

"**ONE, Lazer execution... Digitize"**

_Lazer? Digitize?_

The Machine in front of him started to light up

"Oh fu..."

The last thing he saw was the new kid with a huge smile on his face.

A flash of blue then blackout.

Nex woke up lying on his back with every part of his body aching. He sat up, as much as it hurt, but he had to figure out what had happened. For a minute he couldn't see and he thought he was blind, and probably also deaf. He was probably in the computer room blinded and who knows what from that lazer. He rubbed his eyes a bit and saw something up ahead. Water. An entire ocean actually. He must have been on a beach. One of those rock beaches with no sand. It was a weird kind of rock, it was like a bunch of square cubes just put together, all the same width but not the same height so they were all sticking out all over the place.

"Well... At least I'm not blind. BUT HOW THE HELL DID I GET TO A BEACH!"

He expected someone to show up. Tell him where he was or at least tell him to shut up. But there was no one. So he got up and started walking. What else was there to do? He walked down the beach towards a hill made from the same kinda rock. Maybe some people would be over there. Nex was trying to stay calm, but he was freaking out, where was this place? What was this place? And what the hell was a company like Encom doing with that...Digitizing machine? WAIT A SEC! DIGITIZING! Turning an object into data, well that's what Nex heard anyway. He didn't even think it existed.

_So if it's true, than... I'm in the computer. NO that's impossible, If I was than I wouldn't be my whole self, id just be pieces of data going through the computer. But even that is supposed to be imposs..._

"ahhh ugghh"

Nex had tripped over and landed on the ground hard. It was so dark here. All he could see was the ocean, the rocks around him and some log or something up ahead. A Log.

"That's no Log."

He jogged up towards it, it was half on the beach and half in the water, and it had arms, and legs.

"HOLY SHIT, that's a person! Hey! Hey are you alright?"

The person had some kind of helmet on and was lying face down. Nex grabbed the guys arm and spun him on his back. Nex tried to pull the helmet off but it wouldn't budge. He grabbed the persons shoulders and tried to get at his neck to find a pulse when his helmet just retracted. It was so fast Nex didn't have time to see where the helmet actually went. He looked at the persons face. It was a man, and he had no pulse.

"GREAT! The first person I find and he's dead... just great!"

He was wearing some kind of suit, it had dim blue streams of lights all over it, like it was electric. Nex couldn't tell how old he was, he looked twenty years old but, he just kinda felt like he was supposed to be much older.

"Well...Maybe you have a chance."

Nex put his hands over the guys chest and started doing whatever it is those doctor people do on T.V. The guy wasn't showing any signs of breathing or anything.

"C'mon dude! Get up! GET UP!"

Suddenly, Nex's arms grew green and his hands exploded with energy! He was thrown back and face planted to the ground.

"Ouch, again really."

_What was that? What did I just do?_

He got up and walked back over to the man, who was glowing! No it wasn't him, it was his suit, the lights weren't dim anymore they were really bright.

_Did I do that?_

Nex was about to put his hand over the mans chest where the light was brightest when...

"USERS!"

The guy stood up and started moving around like a crazy person, and the lights on his suit were flashing red and blue. Nex just stood there watching him wondering if he should say something. But he didn't need to, the man noticed him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

Nex tried to get free but the guy was really strong.

"UMM I'M ….My name is Nex."

The guy calmed down and let Nex go.

"Nex?...I'm sorry I'm just...confused"

"Well yeah" Nex said "You have every right to, I thought you were dead."

"Dead?"

"yeah dead, and before I ask you anymore questions, and trust me I have a lot, whats your name?"

The guy gave Nex a piercing look

"MY NAME IS RINZ..."

He stopped

"No I'm sorry... I..."

The guy looked really confused, He stared out at the ocean and let out a whisper.

"Tron...My Name is Tron."


	5. Chapter 5:Remember

**Chapter _5_**_  
><em>

_What is he doing?_

Tron was looking at the disk that had been attached to his back, but that was it...he was just staring at it like he expected something to happen. Nex walked over and peered over Trons shoulder.

"Umm Tron? I … I know you said you needed a sec to think, but I have to REALLY ask you some questions cuz I dont know where I am or how I got here and also..."

"I was falling..."

Tron acted like Nex hadn't even been talking and didn't even move but he was definitely in the mood for story time, Nex decided he might as well shut up, Tron was his only chance of finding out...anything.

"I was falling...I had just...saved someone...but also attacked someone, I was falling and I was about to...do something but then..."

Tron closed his eyes and cried out...

"I can't remember!"

He threw the disk down and the ground.

"What is that thing anyway?" Nex asked

"It was supposed to help me remember..I'm sure it was...but its not working, I don't understand."

Nex walked over and picked up the disk.

"Well you weren't really doing anything you were just looking at it."

He looked all over it, trying to find something...anything, it had the same dim glow around the edges as tron had on his suit.

"Seriously this is nothing I think you just hit your head to hard"

Nex was about to put his hand through the hole in the disk when it started glowing really bright, then another green explosion happened, just like before only this time it wasn't so much as a force but just a light so it went right past Nex but he still dropped the disk in fright. It hit the ground hard but it was style as bright as ever.

_Man this is getting weird! What the hell is that thing?_

"Tron will you please tell..."

Tron wasn't moving...at all, he had a vacant look in his eyes like he was hypnotized.

_Oh...well...hmmm up to me then_

Nex looked back at the disk and noticed something, a hologram of Trons head was floating above the disk. He picked it up and tried touching the hologram, and surprisingly...it worked, the hologram expanded to an area on the hologram trons forehead, and then Nex saw the most comforting thing he had seen in ages..

"Code..."

It was there, just kind of floating inside the hologram. But there was something wrong...the code it was all mashed up in one place, completely wrong. He had to fix it, and just by a thought..it started changing...it was all Nex, he still had to concentrate but it was just like on a computer only his mind was the keyboard.

_Finished...now what?_

He tried giving the disk to Tron, He tried blowing another shot of green energy out, nothing happened, finally he realized , he should try putting it on Trons back like it was before. He did so and dimmed down a bit but Trons suit glowed a more bright blue.

"_**Program Re-Initiated"**_

"FLYNN!"

Tron was back, but he was freaking out.

"I... I can remember! Clu he ...did something to me...Flynn..."

Nex had no idea what was going on.

"Clu? Flynn? what are you talking about"

"Yes Flynn he...what happened to him"

Tron grabbed Nex by the collar

"What happened! IS HE ALIVE?"

"Look dude I...I have no idea what your talking about! I was in the lab and this machine zapped me here and then i found you and there was a green light and you woke up and for the last fricken time WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?

Tron looked at Nex, right into his eyes.

"Your...Your a User?"

Nex rolled his eyes

"User? Dude seriously I don't know A word your saying."

"Well your obviously not Sam...So...you don't know... anything?"

"No...except where I was before this happened..."

"then I guess we will just have to figure out what happened together..."

Tron started walking down the beach

"Where are you going?"

"If i remember correctly we are just outside the central city...if you wish to find answers you will come with me Nex."

Nex looked out towards where Tron was heading...just more darkness"

"Well...FINE...but You gotta tell me the basics on the way...where we are, How I got here, What the hell A user is..."

Tron just smiled and started walking.

"Just like Flynn..."


End file.
